


Never gonna find who you’re meant to be (if you don’t start looking)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, aaaah, can’t think of any warnings :), do people read these?, hi!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Little ramble about Party Poison’s name :)
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Never gonna find who you’re meant to be (if you don’t start looking)

Party Poison. 

You chose your name on a whim, and never looked back. Party Poison. A direct homage to the term ‘killjoy,’ and somehow all the more intense, somehow all the more vicious. 

You aren’t like your name, not really, too soft, too shy, too kind. But it’s your name, and you chose it for a reason, Party Poison. 

Everybody knows, to an extent, that it’s a shield. You go by ‘Poison,’ often, the harder part of your name. It’s protection, really. If your reputation precedes you, let it act as a shield. Nobody wants to mess with the ‘joy named Poison. You hope. 

Sometimes, you wish you’d picked another name, something more truly you, and sometimes you really do become the person you project to the world. Sometimes, Party Poison, you even feel _brave_. Only sometimes, but you take that feeling, and weave it in to the mask you show the world. The braver you feel, the easier it is to fake being brave when you’re not.

It’s harder, too, though, to pretend you’re not scared. 

Party Poison. One of the Venom Brothers, along with the Kobra Kid. You really do love the connection it gives you, the permanent tie to Kobra. He’s braver than you, really, and together, you’re a force to behold. If nothing else, you love your name for the way it matches his. 

Party Poison. The name is yours, and the name _isn’t_ yours, all the same. Still, you wear it like a shield, some days like a crown. You’ll forever be remembered as the red-haired killjoy, Party Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
